One Way Ticket
by Nao Hiragi
Summary: This story is inspiring by One Ok Rock's song titled One Way Ticket, please buy and listen legally for support to the artist, Thank you and enjoy!


**Title : One Way Ticket**

 **Cast : Inaho Kaizuka, Slaine Troyard from Aldnoah Zero**

 **Disclaimer: To the dearest Mangaka from Aldnoah Zero, Gen Urobuchi sensei and the team**

 **This story is inspiring by One Ok Rock song, titled One Way Ticket. Go find and buy the song legally via spotify or Itunes for support them.**

" _I have to go… and I might be able to see you for a while." Slaine hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Inaho. Inaho menghela nafas dan duduk di samping Slaine yang masih terpaku pada televise di hadapannya. "Kau tidak sedih aku akan pergi ?" ucap Inaho lagi. Slaine menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pergi lah, aku tahu ini dinas pertama mu keluar negeri setelah sekian lama, hubungi aku saat kau disana yah." Slaine menatap Inaho dalam dan meyakinkan dia akan baik-baik saja selama Inaho pergi._

"Aku memang payah dalam mengucapkan selamat tinggal… harusnya aku tidak meninggalkan nya sendirian." Inaho mengacak rambutnya yang sudah tampak kusut sebelumnya dan kini lebih kusut lagi. Baru saja dia tiba di Italia untuk dinas dan dia tidak tampak bersemangat untuk bekerja. Pikirannya masih di Tokyo, masih berada di rumah yang hangat dengan Slaine di dalamnya. Dia membayangkan wajah manis Slaine yang mungkin saat ini sedang bermain dengan anjing mereka "Guido". Inaho tidak menjawab beberapa kali panggilan telepon dari ponselnya. Dia yakin itu bukan Slaine, Slaine tidak pernah mau mengganggu nya jika dia sedang bekerja. Inaho meraih ponselnya dan menatap sosok di dalam layar ponselnya, suray kuning dan mata indah milik Slaine, senyum manis yang merekah dari bibirnya. Inaho menutup matanya dan menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai. "Slaine, aku ingin pulang padamu."

Inaho tidak sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi pada pertemuan-pertemuannya dengan rekannya di Italia, pikirannya masih tertuju pada Slaine, dan ini adalah hari ke tiga dia berada di Italia. Inaho berusaha untuk fokus tapi entah kenapa dia ingin sekali pulang. Bukan karena dia memiliki perasaan buruk, tapi karena dia merindukan Slaine. Belakangan dia mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dan sulit berkomunikasi, ketika Slaine mendapatkan liburan dia malah harus pergi ke luar negeri untuk menjalankan tugas. Inaho menyesal mengiyakan perintah atasannya untuk pergi. Dan lebih bodohnya, kenapa dia tidak mengajak Slaine. Slaine bahkan tidak menghubunginya, Inaho mencoba menghubungi nya tapi nomor nya selalu sibuk. Pikiran Inaho semakin kacau dan semakin banyak pikiran-pikiran negatif masuk kedalam kepalanya. "Slaine, kau sedang apa ?" ucapnya pada suatu malam.

" _Anywhere you are  
is where I want to go  
you are my address  
I don't care how I get it  
I need a one way ticket  
Home"_

Sebuah lagu terlantun dari televisi di hadapan Inaho, Inaho meresapi lagu itu hingga ia menitikkan air matanya, "Aku harus pulang, aku mau pulang…" Inaho bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih ponselnya. Dia mencari penerbangan paling pagi untuk besok pagi. Keinginannya untuk pulang sangat kuat, dia ingin pulang. Dia ingin bertemu Slaine, Slaine lah tempatnya untuk pulang. Beberapa kali dia mencoba menelepon maskapai yang bisa berangkat esok pagi. "Please, I need one ticket, only one ticket to Tokyo."

"…."

"Okay, it's okay… I don't care about the price, just give me that ticket. Okay. Thank you so much for your help."

Inaho meletakkan ponselnya dan menghela nafas lega, tiket sudah ia dapatkan. Ia segera mengemas barang-barangnya dan bersiap-siap untuk kepulangannya besok. Dia menelepon atasannya dan mengatakan kalau dia sakit dan harus kembali ke Tokyo. Inaho tidak peduli atasannya akan mengizinkan atau tidak dia tetap akan kembali dan pulang, pulang pada tempat seharusnya dia berada. Yaitu disisi Slaine.

Sebuah taxi berhenti di depan rumah ber cat putih sedikit mengejutkan pemilik rumah yang sedang bermain dengan anjing peliharaannya. Sang pemilik mata indah itu menyambut dengan bahagia pria yang baru saja turun dari taxi itu. "Orenji…" bisiknya. Inaho memeluk pemilik mata indah favoritnya itu dengan erat, seakan dia telah menemukan kembali sisi hidupnya yang lain. "Aku merindukanmu, aku selalu memikirkanmu… aku benci tidak ada kau disampingku, aku selalu ingin pulang." Ucap Inaho tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku lah tempatmu untuk pulang, kau bisa pulang kapan saja padaku, aku juga merindukanmu." Ucap Slaine, senyumnya nampak sangat bahagia. Inaho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam Slaine. "Bohong, kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, dan nomor selalu sibuk ? kau menelepon siapa ?" ucap Inaho curiga. Slaine tersenyum dan menjelaskan. "Aku menelepon semua orang, supaya aku tidak menelepon mu. Aku tahu kau tidak suka diganggu saat bekerja, makanya aku menelepon orang lain." Ucap Slaine ringan, Inaho mencubit pipinya. "Kau ini, aku merindukanmu setengah mati dan kau malah menelepon orang lain. Aku tidak percaya aku merindukan orang lain yang tidak peduli padaku." Slaine mencubit pipi Inaho dan membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu. "Kau cemburu ?" tanya Slaine. "Iya, dan kau akan mendapat hukuman." Ucap Inaho tegas. "eee… hukuman apa ?" Slaine menjauh dari Inaho, dia tahu dia dalam bahaya. "Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana selama dua hari dan harus berada di dekatku terus." Bisik Inaho pelan, membuat Slaine merinding dan menjauh. "Ba..baka". Inaho mencium kening Slaine dan merangkulnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Aku pulang…Kou." Slaine tersenyum dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Inaho. "Selamat datang Orenji."

 _When I'd be waking up with you  
Only doing those things we wanna do  
My heart is anywhere you go  
When I'm next to you I'm home_

 _Wish I could be there with you  
I'm feeling lost without you_

 _In this empty bed  
Where I'm all alone  
I've been such a mess  
Need a one way ticket_

 _Anywhere you are  
Is where I want to go  
You are my address  
I don't care how I get it  
_

**FIN**

 **This story actually special for Valentine days but I think I can't reach that feeling, huhu I'm so sorry this is first time I write some story after a long time, and the idea for this story suddenly coming when I hear that song. But I hope my readers always enjoy it. And I'm sorry for super long hiatus because I have a lot of things to do. But if you want request some story from me, just sent an email to me. I'll try to make it for you. Thank you so much for your attention and support, and please give me review. And some people asking me for make some story in English, umm I'm not confident yet because I think I should to fixed my grammar first, since I'm very bad about it, and of course I should to improve and increase my vocabulary, but I'll try later, it's a part of my writing practice since I'm English student. And once again, thank you so muchhh.**


End file.
